Summer Rain
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Tuesday's entry for Persona Pairing Week. A return trip from Junes is stopped short at Samegawa Floodplain. Being stuck with a bitter Adachi under a pavilion can have unexpected consequences. Rated mature for Adachi's potty mouth.


June 20, 2021 – Sunday

Samegawa Flood Plain

'Dojima was a fucking genius,' Adachi thought dryly as he took a long drag from his cigarette. How anyone could manage to neglect and keep Nanako unhappy was a great mystery. The damn girl was so easy to please; it was almost laughable. Today, tomorrow, any day, the highlight of it would just be going to Junes with her. As a matter of fact, it was the very reason he found himself walking with her now.

The pigtailed brunette kept a leisurely pace in front of him. Her arms swung two heavy bags back and forth as she sung the theme song of the store for the thousandth time. It was really annoying.

'But at least she provides a nice view.' The much older man grinned, keeping a good eye on how her sundress flowed dangerously high in the breeze. Perhaps if he wasn't so preoccupied with that and his cigarette, he would've notice the unceasing breeze was a tell tale sign of the summer rain about to fall. Both of them were more than surprised when they found themselves quite suddenly drenched by the seasonal shower.

"Ah, Adachi-san!" She wasn't exactly panicked, but urgency was in her voice, "The paper bag you're holding…" Her hands moved quickly to tuck it under his hoodie even if the cloth material of it would do little to save the parcel.

"Geez…" Nanako sighed as she glanced around their surroundings for some cover while Adachi couldn't decide whether to be frustrated at her lack of boundaries or delighted, "There!" And just like that, her warmth was gone.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath, tossing away the now useless cigarette.

* * *

Under the only pavilion the teenage girl kept herself busy checking the contents of each bag to make sure nothing was damaged from the harmless water as her companion watched others dashing by. Everyone was far to wound up for something as natural as rain. Adachi didn't get it.

"It's just rain. You'd think they thought it was acid or something." He scoffed, taking Nanako's attention away from the groceries. She glanced up at him, frowning at him lighting up his seventh cigarette of the day.

"Yeah, that's true, but…" She took the cancer stick from his mouth, "…Some people are fragile. You never know what could _kill_ you." Her emphasis of the word kill wasn't lost on him as she dropped his favorite addiction to the ground.

"Then you just tell them whatever will make them feel better." Adachi growled, although Nanako didn't flinch. She already knew his bark was far worse than his bite. "That's how society's always worked. They'll cling to whatever comfort is available no matter how wrong it is."

'Okay, so his nicotine withdrawal's already making him irritable.' Even though her thoughts warned her, Nanako still decide to challenge his view, "Even if it is comforting…why are lies still considered a bad thing?"

Not missing a beat, he shot back, "If it's hurtful, what makes the truth so damn good?"

"Hurtful it may be, but then why is truth so relieving? Why are lies…They feel so…empty." Her tone turned thoughtful as she reflected on instances in her life where that sentiment was very true. With water still dripping down and tracing her features, the downcast look as her face choked any further argument out of Adachi.

"Shit."

Nanako snapped out of her reverie in just enough to time realize she won, "…Hmph."

"Did…" Stunned by the normally passive girl's victory smirk, he yanked her forward by her arm, "Did you just…Hmph me?"

The giggle she tried to suppress became an all out laugh. His facial expression was just too funny for words, "Are you going to abuse me now?"

"You sound like you want me to." He hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Her grin only broadened, having way too much fun for a girl in her position. When he stayed silent, reaching up to squeeze her face portentously, she did something neither was expecting.

She made a ridiculously funny face.

"You…you look so dumb!" The former detective cracked up, unable to maintain the menacing level of his grip on her. Nanako joined him in laughter, becoming breathless as she exclaimed,

"Y-you were really getting pissed off!"

"That's f…funny to you?"

"No…haha…no…it's just…" Their mirth was slowly dying down now. The fact that his hand was still on her arm didn't go unnoticed to her, "…it was so open…I…I like that face," A smile, "…even if it is scary."

An uneasy mixture of feelings spread throughout Tohru Adachi's body, making him increasing warm. It was her fault. Her fault he felt this way, so it was only natural she had to help do something about it. He pulled her even closer and closed the distance between them.

* * *

"You know…" Nanako joked as they turned the corner back on their journey to her home, "If you _really _wanted to hurt me, the best thing to do is yank my pigtails. It's like a prime opportunity if you should feel the need."

"…You're stupid." He played with his drenched lighter, trying to bring it back to life, "Just like your father."

"Hey! Dad's not dumb...not totally dumb anyway…" She pouted; both offended for her father and pleased to be compared to him, "Jerk…"

"Stupid."

"Lecher."

"You kissed this lecher."

"Sh-shut up."


End file.
